


Vroom-Vroom, Baby

by Krystalicekitsu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Sex, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-23
Updated: 2012-03-23
Packaged: 2017-11-02 10:25:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystalicekitsu/pseuds/Krystalicekitsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel lays the prank out nice and neat and then gets his boyfriend to come along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vroom-Vroom, Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theinsaneeraser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsaneeraser/gifts).



Sam groans, lifting his hips into the thrust. He's sweaty and debauched, pupils blown wide and hair tangled in damp curls around his face and clinging to the lovely arch of his neck. "Fuck, Gabriel. Fuck!" 

He keens so prettily it nearly breaks Gabriel's concentration, putting palms on the hood for that extra bit of leverage. When Gabriel starts the engine under them, a low purring vibration that tickles at his knees on the bumper, Sam loses it, writhing and pleading. 

Gabriel grins; and to think Sam started this entire thing worried about what dear ol' Dean would do if he found them fucking on his car.


End file.
